The sheriff's wife
by scorpion22
Summary: The new chief of police in Forks washington is coming, but how will everyone react when they meet hi wife Bella. Read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing every character belong to Stephanie Meyer not me.

Chapter one

Everyone who passed the small white house was curious about the new owners, the town of Forks new chief of police, and his wife Charlie and Isabella Swan.

"Do you know anything about them "everyone asked they all wanted to know about the new chief and so far all they knew was that Bella was his second wife, his first wife Renee had died in a car accident she had gone through the windshield long before he had met his new wife, and so far the couple was childless. That wasn't necessarily true, they didn't know that Charlie and Renee had a daughter, Charlie had gotten rid of any evidence showing he had a daughter her name was Isabella, and currently he was married to her. After Renee died Charlie had new birth certificates made for Bella, and after she turned twenty one they were married. The town had already planned a potluck to welcome them for the night they arrived. An orange pick-up truck pulled into the driveway of the little white house, a man getting out alongside a much younger woman.

" Charlie it's perfect so homey " gushed Bella as his arms came to be around her, he had just picked her up from the airport he had been in Forks trying to get the house ready for them to live in while Bella waited in Phoenix.

"Yeah this is our home Bells "muttered Charlie kissing her temple as her head fell into the crook of his neck.

" Daddy want to go get reacquainted as you give me a tour of the house…we can start with the bedroom after all we've only been married four months we're still on our honeymoon as far as I'm concerned " gasped Bella as he began to kiss her.

"Yes let me give you the grand tour "growled Charlie as he picked her up into his arms carrying her over the threshold into their home. They were halfway through the bedroom door when a knock sounded at the front door.

"Our first visitor…. sorry Charlie but the tour will have to wait "said Bella jumping out of his arms and running to greet their first guest. Bella answered the door; stepping outside almost bumping into the woman who had been knocking luckily Charlie came in time to steady her. The woman introduced herself as Mrs. Newton and at first Bella found her very friendly.

"Can I speak to chief Swann and his wives please dear…so if you'd just go get her "laughed the woman, Charlie could see this getting very bad very fast.

"Mrs. Newton this is my wife Bella "said Charlie gesturing to the woman standing next to him, the woman he had his arms wrapped around. " But….excuse me, but how old is she, you look old enough to be her…father " gasped Mrs. Newton looking as if she were going to have a heart attack as she looked at Charlie.

" She's twenty one " answered Charlie while Bella stood by his side speechless just staring at the woman, and for a split second she thought about telling Charlie to take her back to the airport, but decided she wouldn't let this woman run her off.

"Well I assume you will be coming to the potluck tonight with…her "said Mrs. Newton making an attempt to smile.

"Yes of course we will "said Bella speaking for the first time since she answered the door smiling politely at the woman, and in that moment Charlie was proud of her.

"Ok then well I'll see you tonight at seven "said Mrs. Newton before Bella closed the door in her face; after leaning her head against his chest.

"Bells don't let that bitch get to you "whispered Charlie putting his arms around her and picking her up again.

"Can we go back to Arizona "asked Bella in a whisper finally letting the tears come feeling as they slid down her cheeks.

"No we can't go back we live here now, but everything's gonna work out here I promise "promised Charlie setting her on the bed in their bedroom before sitting down next to her.

" We got that stupid potluck…we don't have time " said Bella seriously as he kissed her seeing a lusty look in his eyes as he laid her back on the bed.

" Screw the potluck besides we still got an hour and a half " growled Charlie kissing her neck before finding her lips again as her climbed on top of her holding her down on the bed. Charlie ripped Bella's shirt from her body, doing the same with the rest of her clothes before helping her remove his.

He slammed into her hot waiting core making sure to fill her completely, spreading her legs wider as she laid him on his back straddling him bringing his head to rest between her breasts, her hands on his shoulders. He moved inside her, they could feel their release building as he entered her again and again, as she moved her hips with his. Bella was on her back again now, his lips at her neck while his cock found her heat repeatedly entering her harder, faster, deeper as they silenced their cries of pleasure in kiss after kiss, his hands spreading his burn over her body, and what a delious burn it was.

"Fuck me daddy "begged Bella her legs wrapping around him, her nails digging into his flesh, and her body so close to Cumming. Charlie could feel her getting closer to her moment of release, and moved faster inside her core groaning as he came closer to his own release.

The couple came together, gasping, screaming, and shaking as their moment of bliss hit them hard.

"Oh god…daddy I needed that "gasped Bella her head on her husband's chest.

"I know baby…we both did "breathed Charlie his chest heaving as he breathing was erratic.

"I love you Charlie…daddy "whispered Bella falling into his arms, his fingers in her hair.

"I love you too "whispered Charlie his eyelids drooping as he started to fall asleep.

"Come on we got to get ready for that potluck "said Bella getting up from the bed and pulling him with her.

Handing Charlie his new uniform Bella pushed him in the direction of the bathroom, looking for a box for something to where herself after collecting the clothes she had arrived in from the floor, turning around to see Charlie still standing naked behind her.

" Charlie you really got to stop ripping my clothes off during sex I'm going to have to buy more before I run out…now go get ready " yelled Bella pushing him to the bathroom.

" I can buy you new clothes Bells, but I wouldn't mind if you walked around wearing nothing all day " called Charlie minutes before coming out of the bathroom looking very handsome in his uniform pulling her still naked body into his arms, and kissing her.

"Well I think the town of Forks would mind "said Bella as her eyes appraised him, moving up and down his body.

"You look so sexy in that uniform chief Swann "said Bella kissing him long and hard on the mouth feeling him start to push her toward the bed again.

Bella pulled away from him shaking her head as she began to put on a nice black dress on that showed just enough cleavage and in her opinion made her look like she knew a thing or two about fashion when she didn't. She felt Charlie come up behind her wrapping his arms around her as she looked at herself in the mirror, staring at her through the mirror.

"Stop staring Charlie "whispered Bella putting on her lipstick and combing her fingers through her hair.

"Can't help it that's one hell of a view "growled Charlie; kissing her and making another attempt to move her toward the bed.

"No Charlie we have to go "snapped Bella pushing away from him walking out of the bedroom, down the stairs, out of the house, and getting into the truck.

"Damn cock blocking potluck "seethed Charlie following his wife out to the truck.

The potluck was being held at Forks high school in the gym, pulling into the parking lot they could see the whole town was there. A mob greeted them as they came in to the gym, a million smiling faces many of those faces lost those smiles when they learned Bella was the chiefs wife. They shook hands as Mrs. Newton paraded them around like some sort of side show, many of the people they met shared Mrs. Newton's reaction to Bella. Bella held up like a trooper in Charlie's opinion, being polite, sweet, but Charlie felt as she clutched his hand that she didn't think this was going well. Charlie kissed Bella goodbye when she wanted to greet people separated a little nervous about the idea of it, but giving in as she walked into the crowd away from him.

After greeting people by herself for a while Bella went to find a bathroom, fixing her makeup after silently crying in one of the stalls, she hated how bad this was going and she hadn't even been in town one day yet. She heard footsteps approaching her way suddenly. Bella didn't know why probably because everything was going so bad, but ran into a stall to hide as she heard the footsteps getting closer. Mrs. Newton and another woman came in who she was certain she had already met named Mrs. Webber one of the few people who were nice to her probably because her husband was a minister. The two women began to talk; as they did Bella leaned against the door to listen making sure not to make a sound.

"Did you see chief Swanns wife…she's a little young, but I liked her she's sweet "said Mrs. Webber as she fixed her lipstick.

"She's a child I can't believe he married that whore…she may play all nice, but I bet within a week she'll be sleeping with every man in town…that's probably how she got the chief "seethed Mrs. Newton.

" You can't know that you just met her…she could be a sweet girl just like I said " defended Mrs. Webber as Bella put a hand over her mouth to keep them from hearing her.

"I bet that she is going to be one of the most faithful woman in this entire town when it comes to her husband…your problem is you judge people too quickly you should get to know her first "snapped Mrs. Webber turning to leave, Mrs. Newton following behind her, the two continuing to talk as they left, but Bella heard no more of what they said. Bella ran out of the stall when she was sure they were gone, searching the gym for Charlie trying to keep from breaking down in front of this crowd. Bella finally found him dragging him out of the gym and into a deserted hallway; it was getting harder and harder for her to keep her emotions in check.

"Bells what happened "asked Charlie as they stood alone in the empty hallway, Bella letting the tears come.

"I want to go home Charlie please I don't want to talk here…can we please go home "sobbed Bella falling into his arms sobbing into his shoulder.

Bella wouldn't look at him as he held her tightly in his arms, holding her securely trying to comfort her.

"Yeah Bells we're going home right now "whispered Charlie not bothering to go back to the gym, instead leaving out the nearest exit. He put her in the truck just as Mrs. Newton came running up to stop him from leaving.

" Chief Swann where are you going the parties just beginning…and you still have people to meet and greet…it's still early " begged Mrs. Newton finding any excuse to get them to stay. Charlie got into the truck not looking at her until her was inside then speaking to her through the window.

" We're both tired Mrs. Newton thank everybody for coming…but we're going home " said Charlie giving her a look that said this discussion is closed before starting the engine and driving away.

Bella was quiet the entire way home, staying on her side of the truck glaring at Charlie when he attempted to pull her close. When they pulled into the driveway Bella was out of the truck in an instant running into the house, and straight for their room. Charlie entered the room to find Bella lying on the bed curled into a ball on her side; from the doorway he could hear her crying. He didn't say a word, he turned off all the lights and wrapped his arms around her as he laid next to her on the bed, letting her cry, and cry, and cry until he had found she had cried herself to sleep.


	2. Lunch

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, it means so much to me to hear what you all think of the story so please continue to review.

Chapter two

Opening her eyes Bella found herself in their bedroom, she felt Charlie's arms around her, and looking over her shoulder she saw he was asleep though she didn't need to look to know that, his snoring helped. Bella smiled to herself thinking that his snoring was something she had learned to live with. Charlie lay asleep still in his uniform from the potluck last night, and looking down she also saw that she too was in the same clothes from the night before.

" What time is it " groaned Bella looking at the watch around Charlie's wrist, her eyes widened when she saw it was nearly ten o clock, Charlie had to be at the station at eight thirty meaning he was an hour and a half late.

"Babe get up your late for work "groaned Bella pushing him off the mattress, and rolling off after him.

"I'm up "whispered Charlie rising and walking slowly into the bathroom, he didn't have time to shower so he just decided to shave.

"It's cold in here "whispered Bella as she pulled on a sweat shirt, stomping down to the kitchen to make coffee. Soon after Charlie came down clean shaven, but still looking tired and looking like he'd slept in his clothes ( which he had ) frowning as he put on his gun belt. Handing him a jacket Bella met him at the door looking apologetic with a mug of coffee in her hand.

"Have a good day I'm sorry I didn't wake you up on time "muttered Bella as she handed over the mug of coffee, and kissing him.

"What was last night all about "questioned Charlie looking at her with that look that made her melt, it was filled with worry, and love?

"I'll tell you when I bring you lunch later "promised Bella kissing him again, but this time more heatedly then before. Charlie nodded walking out of the house, getting into his police cruiser, and driving away. As she ate a bowl of cereal, Bella thought about what to do about Mrs. Newton there was only one solution, the one she hated the most. Going up the stairs Bella found herself in the bathroom, but her mind wasn't there it was somewhere else, and as much as she fought the tears they beat her coming out. As she cried she turned on the shower, making sure the water was nice and hot as she undressed.

She let the water wash over her, but despite that she still continued to cry only now the water mingled with her tears as it ran over her face. This wasn't fair, but Charlie had told her life never was, and now she believed him.

" Time to get out " breathed Bella when the water went cold telling her she'd been in the shower too long, stepping out.

"It's still freezing in this house "observed Bella as she wrapped herself in a towel continuing into their room to find some warm clothes. The towel dropped to the floor as Bella changed into a simple black thong, jeans, and her favorite red blouse, after picking up the towel to dry her hair.

"I'll have to do laundry "mused Bella as she brushed her hair, pulling it into a simple ponytail.

She unpacked the boxes that hadn't been unpacked yet, putting everything in its correct place. In one box she found nothing but pictures, many of her as a kid those she hid. If someone from town saw them they might catch on that Charlie was also her dad, and that could never happen as far as they were concerned. Also in the box were pictures of Renee and her, she hid those too all except one. It only had Renee in it, that picture Bella put on the mantle figuring no one would find it strange if Charlie had a picture of her there. The others Bella would keep to herself, she missed her sometimes, and she missed having a mom to talk to about the things she didn't understand. As Bella put other pictures on the mantle, pictures of their wedding, pictures of Charlie and her together Bella thought of her mom. She had been fifteen years old when she died, it was hard on them both especially Charlie when he found out Renee wasn't alone in the car when the accident happened. She was with Phil, her lover the man she had been cheating on Charlie with, he died in the car accident too. Shortly after Charlie and she had begun their more physical, sexual relationship, and it was that relationship that kept them from going crazy after Renee's death. After the pictures were on the mantle in their proper place, Bella looked around herself at their home with a sense of pride.

It was almost lunch time, Bella opened the refrigerator to discover they had no food so she couldn't make Charlie's lunch, the only thing inside was beer, milk, and a jug of water. Now she had a problem Bella didn't have enough time to go shopping, come back, make Charlie's lunch, and then take it to him.

" I'll just take him out to lunch today " said Bella as she climbed into the truck deciding this would be better that way after she could go shopping, and have dinner ready when he got home. She drove to the station, seeing people eyeing her as she drove. Pulling into the station she parked, and went inside. Bella saw an officer standing behind a counter trying to look busy, signing she walked up to him, waving a hand in front of his face to get his attention.

"Yes young lady "asked the thirty something officer, his eyes going straight to her breast as he spoke clearly ogling them.

"My eyes are up here…I'm here to see chief Swann…chief Charlie Swann I'm his wife, and he wouldn't like it if he found out you couldn't take your eyes off my tits…he has a problem with other men even looking at me and it could cost you your job so eyes up front "said Bella talking to the officer as if he were an idiot. The officer remained silent looking at Bella now before leading her to the door to Charlie's office, looking worried as she walked inside. Charlie was on the phone when she walked in, and walked over to him Bella sat in his lap beginning to kiss and tease his ear while one of her hands slid into his pants wrapping itself around his manhood. Charlie's eyes widened and he nearly jumped out of his seat, shaking his head that now was not the right time for these type of games. Frowning Bella took her hand out of his pants, and stopped all attention to his ear. She laid her head on his shoulder as he continued to talk on the phone still sitting in his lap.

"Yes well we appreciated all the work that went into the potluck, but we were both feeling tired, and we wanted to go home "explained Charlie to whoever was on the other end on the phone.

"Goodbye Mrs. Newton "said Charlie finally hanging up on her.

"That woman can talk "signed Charlie as he kissed Bella sweetly on the lips.

"You have no idea…so ready for lunch I'm taking you out "muttered Bella kissing Charlie again when he gave her a weird look. He nodded, getting his jacket before walking out of his office with her, his arms around her, kissing her from time to time.

The officer at the counter avoided eye contact with both of them, and Bella noticed he was reading the job wanted ads. They went to a diner a block away from the station, and from the moment they saw it both Charlie and Bella loved it, it was the kind of place where they could be themselves.

"Hi I'm Angela I'll be your server you must be the new chief and his wife…welcome to forks "said the waitress. Bella found her nice and hoped that maybe she had just found a friend in forks.

" So what can I get you…our specials are fried fish with Cole slaw and your choice of beans or potato salad or our forks burger " said Angela already ready with a pen and notepad.

"I'll have the steak "said Charlie handing her the menu.

" Excellent choice with salad or we also offer the soup of the day which today is chicken noodle or you can also order an extra side " asked Angela writing on the notepad.

"Salads fine thank you "said Charlie smiling at the waitress.

"And what about you "asked Angela looking across at Bella with a smile.

"I'll have the spinach salad thank you "said Bella handing her the menu.

"I'll be right back with that "smiled Angela as she walked away.

"Ok Bells now talk what was with you last night "asked Charlie as soon as Angela had walked away. She signed she had been hoping maybe he had forgotten, but obviously he hadn't.

"Ok so it was after we separated to meet people separately and things were going fine until I went into the bathroom "explained Bella signing again.

"I was just about to leave when I heard people coming and I ran into a stall to hide…don't ask me why I did that either "snapped Bella seeing as Charlie began to laugh at her actions. Charlie composed himself when the waitress Angela returned with their food.

Bella smiled at her, thanking her as she walked back behind the counter.

"Ok Bells continue I promise not to laugh anymore "smiled Charlie reaching for the ketchup.

"I was hiding in a stall when two women came in…Mrs. Newton and Mrs. Webber "continued Bella taking a few bites from her salad.

"Newton and who "asked Charlie popping ketchup covered French fry in his mouth.

"Webber…Mrs. Webber we met her last night he husbands a minister "explained Bella looking at Charlie as if he didn't have a brain.

Charlie nodded as he ate remembering now, and waiting for her to continue.

"They started talking as they were fixing their makeup, and Mrs. Newton said some mean things about me, about our marriage "cried Bella beginning to cry now as she felt Charlie put a hand over her own hand. Charlie dried her tears with a napkin watching as she picked at her salad now.

"What kind of things Bells "asked Charlie angry that these woman had unset his wife.

"Mrs. Newton called me a whore, but Mrs. Webber kept defending me "smiled Bella feeling like she had a friend in Mrs. Webber.

" Charlie I think I should go back to Arizona…I'm going to mess things up here for you and I can visit every few month, but…they don't want me in this town I need to leave " whispered Bella beginning to eat her salad again, and looking everywhere, but at Charlie.

"No Bella your my wife I love you you're going to stay here with me…if they want me to be chief your with me…we're a package deal "said Charlie gravely shaking his head.

"But "began Bella before being stopped by her husband.

"No buts about it Bells and if anything like this happens again tell me and we'll handle right there and then "muttered Charlie beginning to eat his lunch again. After finishing lunch Bella paid the check before they were cheerfully said goodbye to by Angela who Bella now considered a friend, exchanging phone numbers with the waitress before leaving.

"Thank you for lunch Bells "said Charlie as they walked back to the station hand in hand.

"You're welcome I'm going shopping after I leave here you need anything not food related "asked Bella.

"No just get whatever you think we need for the house "said Charlie pulling her with him into the station. The ogling officer was still there paling when they entered. They went into Charlie's office, closing the door behind them, and Bella noticed that Charlie also locked it before pulling her against the door into a kiss. Bella wanted to push away from him, but she couldn't as always he made her melt away with every touch, every kiss.

"Your officer out there has a problem keeping his eyes to himself…he was staring at my tits when I first came here "Bella told Charlie always telling him everything, never keeping secrets from him.

I'll have a few choice words with him about that "growled Charlie before attacking her lips and tongue.

"These belong to me "growled Charlie grabbing both her tits with both hands.

"Only yours "breathed Bella her hands all over his body. Charlie picked her up carrying her over and laying her on his desk before leaning down and kissing her forcing his tongue into her mouth.

"We need to christen your office before I go who knows when I'll get another chance to do it "muttered Bella her hands finding his pants.

"Yes who knows "muttered Charlie pushing things off his desk to the floor?

"I think I'll take off some of these clothes "whispered Bella unbuttoning her red blouse figuring this was better seeing as Charlie liked to rip her clothes off. "Here let me help you with that "breathed Charlie as he helped her peel the fabric from her body leaving her naked to him from the waist up.

"Kiss me daddy "whispered Bella as his lips found hers as she lay on top of the desk feeling as he opened her jeans beginning to slide them down.


	3. I love you

This story has gotten a better response then I ever thought it would and I thank all who are responsible for that. Please continue to review it and follow it and always remember I own nothing. Also I would like to apologize for my updates taking so long and I promise I will try to make them come quicker. As always remember to review and that you continue to read this story means a lot to me and most important every single one of you rock.

Chapter 3

Bella squealed as Charlie spun her around bending her over his desk.

"Charlie please fuck me I need it I want it "whispered Bella moaning as the cold metal of the desk made her nipples hard. She heard the sound of his zipper being pulled down and she heard his pants hit the floor as he stepped out of them grinding into her exposed sex. Bella held tightly onto the desk as she felt his hands on her hips making the desk move as he slammed inside her.

"Oh god baby more "moaned Bella spreading her legs wider for him in the back of her mind remembering not to call him daddy.

The room was filled with the creaking of the desk as it moved with each thrust and the sounds caused by Bella's pleasure along with Charlie's. He was hitting all the spots he knew she loved and she was making noises that reminded him of a dirty porno as he did so; the sounds she made the words that left her lips were turning him on as much as her pussy was at that point.

"Is my baby still so tight "growled Charlie slapping her ass and using a finger to find her clit. Moving her head to the side Bella watched as Charlie fucked her feeling as he thrust inside hard leaving her again fast and repeating the action. They came to be chest to chest his cock going deep inside her as he tweaked her already hard nipples making her whimper in want his lips at her neck.

"Mine your mine you know that don't you baby "whispered Charlie into the hollow of her neck going deep inside her playing with her tits capturing her lips. Bella slipped her tongue into his mouth as they kissed feeling as she did as Charlie started moving deep inside her again.

" I love you Charlie so much " breathed Bella against his lips before he captured that and every other sound she made all that was heard other than the desk was skin against skin.

" More " breathed Bella her lips desperate her hands digging into the desk as he lifted her off her feet his cock still inside her making her body desperate for his cock. Her chest hit the desk again as their kiss ended as Charlie fucked her hard gripping her hips.

Charlie lifted her knees onto the desk so that her ass was in the air attacking her pussy rougher and harder making Bella bite her lip to keep from screaming. She played with her own clit tasting blood as she continued to bite down on her lower lip trying to make herself come as he brought her closer to her release.

" I'm going to come Charlie make me come please " squealed Bella nearly screaming feeling as he fucked her hard and faster his hands moving up her spine.

"I'm close too honey come with me lets come together "whispered Charlie stopping all movement inside her as she came clamping down on his cock.

"Oh god yes Charlie come inside me "whispered Bella feeling as he squirted his seed inside her pussy.

Bella lay on his desk trying to catch her breath hearing as she did as Charlie collapsed naked into his chair.

"I love you "whispered Bella her head turned watching him as he leaned into her touching his lips to hers feeling him smile into the kiss.

"I love you too thank you for making me feel better "said Charlie as her tongue entered his mouth feeling her hands in his hair. Sitting up Bella saw he was still hard as a rock smiling she sat in his lap impaling herself directly on his cock.

"You always did know how to make my day "groaned Charlie loving the feeling of being inside her again.

Bella moved her hips fucking her pussy at his cock squeezing him tight with her inner muscles. Charlie came deep inside her before she expected kissing him erotically on the lips. As he came apart underneath her Bella continued to fuck her pussy at his cock seeking out her own release. When she came Bella threw her head back letting out a suppressed scream as she fell into Charlie's arms her head on his shoulder.

"I love you "they whispered together kissing before getting dressed kissing a final hot kiss when they were both fully clothed.

" Come here " whispered Charlie puling Bella into his lap kissing for what felt like forever before walking her out of the station kissing her again just before she drove away. The ogling officer was still sitting in the station at the counter newspaper laid in front of him, but the paper hit the floor as Charlie came around the counter.

"Is there a problem Chief Swan "asked the officer looking scared?

"Is there a problem "laughed Charlie as he grabbed the officer by the head slamming him face first into the counter every eye in the station on them in that moment.

" Is there a problem, is there a fucking problem hell yes there's a problem you were looking at my wife, my wife that is a major problem if I ever hear about you looking at her again I'll cut your balls off understand " whispered Charlie before knocking the officer to the floor.

All was silent as the new chief went back into his office.

" Now that that's taken care of " said Charlie his only other problem coming to mind and giving him an instant headache as what Mrs. Newton had done made him even angrier. Part of him didn't want to do while another wanted to go after her and attack her, but he knew he couldn't do it. The women who had defended Bella also came to mind and Charlie knew he would have to thank her after dealing with Mrs. Newton.

"If I go up against Newton she'll win the whole town loves her "said Charlie to himself fear of losing his job coming to mind.

However from what he had heard so was this Mrs. Webber so if she stood behind them maybe everything would be ok. Charlie's worries were all forgotten when he entered the house to find the lights low and candles everywhere.

"Oh my god "gasped Charlie as he saw dinner in the kitchen, but one thing was missing Bella was nowhere to be seen.

"Bella are you here "yelled Charlie hearing her heels against the hard wood floors.

"Wow "said Charlie as he looked up seeing his wife; she nearly took his breath away as she came down the stairs looking as beautiful as he had ever seen her.

" You look gorgeous " whispered Charlie; her hair fell around her shoulders, her dress was red and strapless and she wore red heeled sandals as she came to stand inches from him. Their arms wrapped around each other as she pulled him down to kiss her making her stand on her tip toes.

"Hi "breathed Bella looking up at him as she continued to kiss him. Suddenly she was up against the doorframe as he kissed her neck as their hands wrapped around each other.

"No dinner first "whispered Bella pulling away, but as soon as the words left her mouth he was kissing her again lifting her off the ground her legs around him her legs spread.

Bella could feel his erection through his pants as she wrapped her legs around him and from that first kiss she was hot between the legs.

"Dinner can wait "breathed Charlie falling on top of her on the floor still kissing her. They exposed their bodies to each other as he opened his pants and she lifted her dress up to around her waist. He pulled her dress down revealing her tits her nipples were already hard from before. Her nipples were hardened to peaks and the minute they came into view he took one into his mouth.

Bella ran her fingers through his hair moaning at the feeling of his hot wet mouth sucking, licking and even biting at her hard peaks.

"I love you so much baby "moaned Bella pulling his lips to hers.

"Spread those legs wide for daddy "whispered Charlie watching as she did as he said as he kissed her deeply.

"I'm ready daddy put it in me "whispered Bella feeling as a finger teased her clit and wet entrance. Her hips bucked making her squeal in pleasure at that moment.

"You really want it don't you baby your pussy is so wet for me "breathed Charlie his cock at her entrance. Closing her eyes she felt as he kissed her and at that moment she wanted desperately to feel him inside her, but he didn't slide inside her yet. Her eyes flew open as he slid inside her filling her completely.

"Daddy your still so big inside me you're stretching me wide for your cock "gasped Bella clutching him as he settled inside her tightness. The sex was different from before it was better in a way gentler then before.

"I love you so much Bells "groaned Charlie moving deep inside her as Bella squealed underneath him. Bella kissed him smiling into the kiss thinking to herself how she loved times like this when he made love to her like this.

"Oh daddy fuck me I need you "gasped Bella loving how he seemed to silently tell her she was what he wanted and that told her without a doubt that he loved her.

"I know baby I know "breathed Charlie as they came together kissing as the moment came afterwards they collapsed on top of each other on the floor. Charlie got from on top of her signing as he pulled her close kissing her head as it landed on his chest.

"I love you your it for me "breathed Bella her hand in his cuddling up into his arms.

"I love you too "whispered Charlie kissing her as they stood up together. They fixed their clothes covering their bodies from the others view.

"Come here "said Charlie when they were both decent pulling her into his arms lifting her into his arms to kiss her then setting her down. Bella led him to the table setting him down before serving dinner.

They ate dinner together in silence and after they did the dishes together before sitting in his lap kissing for what felt like minutes, but when they pulled apart it had been two hours. Kissing they went upstairs to their bedroom going to take a shower together.

"You look so sexy all wet "growled Charlie as they entered their room naked not bothering to dress as they got under the covers cuddling.

"Thank you so do you…do you think it will work out here "asked Bella her head on his chest as he held her tight.

"Sure it will Bells just give it time "breathed Charlie kissing her head as he fondled her tits and her wet pussy before fucking her one final time that day.


End file.
